


The Moon Groper of LUV 696

by Mr_Macguffin



Series: The Adventures of Luna Lolaretta, Girl of the Far Future! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Eggpreg, Lolicon, Other, Science Fiction, Space Opera, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Macguffin/pseuds/Mr_Macguffin
Summary: Note: a silly sci-fi story before I continue working on Lolipop Princess, put way more thought into the universe than necessary, so am definitely going to write more one day.Note: vote results for the next chapter of Princess at the bottom
Series: The Adventures of Luna Lolaretta, Girl of the Far Future! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696438
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	The Moon Groper of LUV 696

**Author's Note:**

> Note: a silly sci-fi story before I continue working on Lolipop Princess, put way more thought into the universe than necessary, so am definitely going to write more one day.
> 
> Note: vote results for the next chapter of Princess at the bottom

The sleek star-vessel thundered threw the void, faster than the speed of light, hyper-ionized plasma rolling off its duratitanium hull like foaming water, the scorching gasses burning in vivid colors impossible to describe.

Like most craft of its kind, the roaring void-ship’s designed shape was that of a cylinder, tapering in a gentle curve to a point at the top of the swift spacecraft, and in this vessel’s case, colored bright red.

Situated on the side of the cosmic-vehicles tapered domed spire opened an ovular hole, leading to a large tube that runs along the fair length of the vessel’s broad frame, down to two large half ovoid’s seamlessly integrated to either side of the craft’s bottom, and made of a differing material than the ship’s main structure; the half-spheres glowed red-hot, thrumming with the awesome energies within them that propelled the crimson-torpedo to its super-luminal speeds!

Many smaller pipes veined their way up the length of the star ship, along with many windows dotted across the crafts hull, belying the sleek space-vessel’s true immense size.

Inside the void-crafts zooming exterior, the many floors of the large vessel aligned with its direction of acceleration, like a skyscraper; its cream white hallways carpeted with soft dark rugs and lit in warm colors.

Found halfway along the cosmic-speedsters length, through one of the many rounded doors, was a particularly spacious room, spheroid in shape, lights dimmed; Opposite the entrance, a large outward domed window was installed on the curving wall.

Crimson shag carpet covered the circular floor, divided into three levels, each a half foot lower than the next; the first and outermost level had doorways leading to bathrooms and closets, and along the rounded beige walls stood oval screens, blinking button panels, and comfy abstract furniture; the second lowest shagged floor, against the short curved drop, laid many large satin cushions, obviously meant for lounging, and some devices of chemical indulgence; instead of more carpet at the centermost and lowest level, a large bed was to be found inlaid into and covering the entirety of the floor.

Soft red silks and blankets covered the enormous rounded floor mattress, many stuffed animals of exotic alien species scattered across its satin bedding, along with sizable toys of a more carnal nature.

Floating above the bed, in the geometrical center of the spherical room, a young girl no older than six or seven curled up around one of the large teddies, naked and sleeping.

Hyper-natural lighting from the glowing plasmas rolling over the room’s copula window danced across the child’s supple nude skin, ever inch flushed with a healthy tan, peppered with many small brown freckles, even her adorably sleeping heart shaped face and soft curved tushie.

Blond hair trailed down from the little girl’s small head in long curling locks,  
almost reaching the bed, the youth appearing to have been slowly rising upward from the satin sheets in her sleep, the eldritch lights shimmering off their luxuriously long mane only adding to the beautifully supernatural scene.

Suddenly a light from a strip circling the top of the spherical room turned on, filling the quarter with its luminescent warmth.

“Arriving at designated coordinates in five minutes Miss Lolaretta.” A calm voice spoke from an unseen source, as the child’s dark lashed eyelids opened, revealing a pair of large irises colored a deep purple.  
Full pouty naturally pink lips curved upward into a small grin, revealing shining pearl white teeth, the bright smile moved to speak with a sweet sultry voice “thank you, please raise the gravity too one lunar G… slowly!”

Slowly indeed was the speed with which Lolaretta lowered, lithe naked back faced toward the satiny red sheets below; stretching out slender limbs as the blond adolescent’s mouth opened wide with a cute yawn, the upward facing front of her petite nude body still covered by the large stuffed animal laying atop them.

Gently, the young girl’s small body pressed into the soft fabric, golden hair splayed out in all directions under her, as she continued to stretch with small pleasured noises, eventually muttering out “Val, Aster, where’d ya go?”

“Well someone’s finally up!” a peppy voice of another juvenile girl answered happily from the same unknown origin as the calm one, Lola smiled brightly again, her stretched limbs laid splayed out, the alien teddy still covering their naked torso as she responded blissfully “Morning Valentine, where are you?”

“Morning Luna, I’m down shaft, keeping an eye on the cores!” Val answered in a mock fuss, the perky youth continuing to explain with foe frustration “we were supposed to stop and let the engines cool, but I was worn out and asleep at the time for SOME REASON!”

Lolaretta smiled coyly as her amethyst eyes glanced over to a particularly large perverse plaything, still glistening from earlier sensual sessions.

“Well, if some people were not so hard to satisfy!” the naked blond rebutted teasingly, then quickly inquiring with a grin before Valentine could say anything “Aster, where are you?!”

“I’m at the bridge.” A husky girl’s voice answered, slightly more mature sounding than Luna’s and Val’s, the throaty toned young lady clarifying nervously “Were about to exit hyper-light, I just wanted to make sure we could maneuver at a moment’s notice, in case something happens.”

“Well, the Devan merchants said there weren’t any slavers on this route, that’s why they took it, and the Manticore sectors are on the other side of the spur, so it should be safe enough” Luna calmly comforted her pilot, not wanting to poke fun at a friend’s nervousness, after all, this was all their first solo adventure!

Luna’s parents were prominent members of the “Society of Xenobiological Habitat and Ecosystems Recreation” on Earth’s moon, a group endeavoring to create a microcosm of each habitable planet’s environment in domed craters across the grey satellite’s surface.

Following in her progenitor’s footsteps, Lolaretta had taken to xenobiology practically right out of the egg, quickly becoming proficient in the sciences involved in the study of alien fauna and flora, which was not unexpected for a human child.

Still, excited to have a new research partner, the bright girl’s parents had brought her along on many of their expeditions, Luna proving herself more than capable as a field researcher.

So, a few weeks ago, when the Devanian merchants had exchanged the location cords of a life bearing world possessing no intelligent life, the precocious blonde’s father had offered her one of the society’s older vessels, and an opportunity to prove herself.

Luna Lolaretta excitedly accepted the chance, the first thing the nymphet did was inviting her two best friends Deja Valentine and Aster Joans.

Despite being a martian, Deja and Lola were practically sisters, raised together even in the same hatchery, due to the little barsoomien girl’s mother also being a member of the Society, though Val decided to pursue starship engineering instead of xenobiology.

It was on one of her parent’s expeditions to a heavy world colony, that Luna had met and befriended Joans, regardless of the heavy-worlder child being a tad older, a preteen; Aster enjoyed spacing, the pubescent tween living to fly the fastest space-vessels, and despite its age and size, the young xenobiologist’s ship was indeed swift.

With the light of adventure in their young eyes, the trio of ladies made way to the planet, its only designation originating from an ancient Imperial Astronomer’s catalog, L-u-v dash six-nine-six.

The voyage was about a metric month, but the three adolescent girls had kept themselves more than entertained in Lola’s bed in the intervening time, and now they were less than a couple of hours away!

“In any case we’ll be there soon, and the radiators are near overload.” Aster explained the situation calmly to her friend on the bridge, distracting them from their more theoretical worries “We’ll need to dump a hot load of coolant to bring the temp down, but the ship needs to decelerate first! Aster, do you think you can do that without burning up the drives?”

“Okay, yeah, easy enough!” Aster responded with confidence, the girl’s nervousness disappearing at being given a simple problem involving flying.

“Well, you both seem to have everything under control.” Lolaretta joyfully stated, the naked child having gotten up from the large bed, heading to their closet, the long locks of her blond mane draping over their small nude body “I’m going to get dressed and ready for landfall”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far above a golden gas-giant’s moon, possessing of crimson continents and amethyst oceans, three red suns striking off its thick turquoise atmosphere, a crackling strip of pink energy appeared.

In an instant, the line opened like an eye standing on its side, the red star ship shooting through the strange gash in reality, a small cloud of azure plasma gushing out above it from one corner of the tear.

Speeding away swiftly from the moon’s new small orbiting nebula, the rouge torpedo began decelerating on invisible waves of force, as a relatively small valve in the ship’s larger ovular passage opened.

A spray of white-hot liquid shot out from the vessels tip, the bright red glow of the craft’s spheroids quickly dimming to a dull gleam by the time the burning waste coolant finished ejecting.

Soon after the star ship had vented its boiling load, a small white pod shot out of the opening at its tip, the much smaller egg-shaped vehicle having a tail like jet of plasma burning brightly out of its broad base.

Not much later, in a large dry plane of violet alien shrubberies and dry red dirt, near the border of what amounted to the local ecosystem’s forests, the pod slowly descended.

Maroon dust billowed in the wake of the capsules rocketing jets, four actuating landing legs appearing seamlessly from the craft’s white hull, depressing into the hard plasma baked ground.

Dust settling, a circular aperture opened in the bottom curve of the space-skiff and sliding out with all the grace of a master gymnast was Luna Lolaretta!

Luna stood on the red dirt with white leather knee high boots, her bare freckled thighs leading up to a pair of very tight fitting red panties, hugging snugly around a small round butt, elbow length gloved hands the same color as the boots were placed confidently on the child’s slender hips.

A skimpy white top clung around Loretta’s flat chest, connecting to a red choker wrapped around her swan like neck, leaving the young girl’s tanned freckled shoulders and tummy bare.

Bright golden hair done up into an intricately braided bun stood atop the little space adventurers beautiful adolescent face, held together by a jeweled crescent moon brooch; the only makeup on her lovely visage that of the dark shadow on the lids above their black lashed, violet eyes.

On either side of the cosmic kid explorer’s slim hips, holding together the clinging red fabric covering her small bubble butt and young sex, were small black disks.

Sticking to one disk, as if by a strong magnet, was a silver ovular device, with a curved handle at one end.

Luna cocked the device bearing hip upward, raising a gloved arm, the skimpily dressed child striking a dainty pose as she checked to see the silver object was secure.

Floating out the crafts entrance behind Lola were two small white spheres, with black glassy sensors on the front, and three little fins sticking out evenly around them.

One of the small drones flew off across the dried field to the forest, occasionally stopping to scan some fauna with a blue beam of light, the other hovered near the young blond as she fiddled with a device on her thin gloved wrist.

“There, can you see me?” Luna questioned the small robot, and as if she were standing right their Aster’s young husky voice answered back happily “Clear as space!”

“Good” the blond girl answered, her pink pouty lips pursed as she raised a blond brow quizzically “Are you sure you and Val don’t want to explore with me?”

“Nah, xenobiology is your thing, I’d just be standing there awkwardly looking at all the nature.” The heavy-worlder apologetically explained, her tone turning sly as she continued “I much more enjoy standing on the bridge of a starship while starring at your cute butt wiggling around on the screen!”

“It is cute isn’t it!” the scantily clad child stated with a beaming grin, as she sexily turned around too do just that, the drone panning downward to watch the swaying of the adolescent’s panty clad booty.

Spinning back around to face the camera, Luna asked as she continued smiling coyly “And you Deja?”

“I’m good, need to do some maintenance!” Valentine responded distractingly, the young Martian absent mindedly adding “Besides, I’d feel naked outside of the engineering deck!”

“That’s because you would be naked!” the drones voice switched back to Joans’s, the preteen’s tone jovial and flirtatious, as she continued to fuss

“You’re a Martian, you never wear clothes, not even while in the engine room I bet!”

“I am too!” the little barsoomian responded with feigned indignation, adding matter a factly “I’m wearing a tool belt!”

Angelic giggles escaped from Lola’s lush lips at her friend’s joke, Aster’s lighthearted laughter could be heard from the drone.

“Ok guys, I’m going to do some exploring, stay safe up there!” The petite blond affably stated, curious purple eyes shining with excitement as they gazed at the nearby alien forest.

“You stay safe too Lola.” The preteen responded in kind, both young girls back up on the starship lovingly shouting through the probe “Bye, Love Ya!!”

“Love you too, bye!!” Luna chirped, the young girl then heading toward the forest, as two strange fish like creatures flew overhead through the thick atmosphere of the azure sky.

For the rest of the moons long morning, Lolaretta strolled through the alien amaranthine forest, taking note of the strange aquatic like flora an wild-life, recording down her observations, along with directing the floating robotic spheres to scan something, and then tagging it for latter sample collection.

Seven ancient earth hours had passed, when the inquisitive juvenile came upon a strange site, a thick slimy tendril, fleshy pink in color, stretched out across the red ground, under the moss like vegetation.

“Well isn’t that interesting!” mutter the young girl curiously, squatting down and bending over, red pantied bubble butt poking out for all the world to see, as she took a closer look at the strange pulsing thing, noting it’s strangely sweet scent “Smells like cotton candy!”

Reaching out with a tiny, white gloved finger, Luna ran the slender digit along the fleshy length of the pink vine, slime collecting viscously to the leather clad pointer.

Lola brought the goo covered digit to their adorable face, the child starring at it discerningly with intelligent purple eyes, then without hesitation the capricious little blond brought the mucus covered finger into her tiny mouth.

“It’s a sexual stimulant!” The precocious pretween thought observingly, standing upright as a jolt of pleasure shot through her small prepubescent body, heat flushing through the girl’s nethers “A strong one!”

Moaning softly at the sweet tasting aphrodisiac, Luna pulled their slender finger out of her plump puckering lips with a loud suck and a wet pop, gasping quietly as dilated eyes quickly scanned across the tendril.

Noting that the slimy length got thicker in one direction, Loretta strutted confidently the same way, the smart lass guessing that doing so would lead to the tendril’s source, it didn’t take long.

Following the fleshy pink pipe took the young girl to a hallow stump of the choral like trees, many lengthy tendrils leading out of the opened top, and from the dead organic walls crumbling side as well, snaking their way into the forest in all directions and lengths.

Pink lips pursed, Lola looked around and at the mass of tentacles, as she steadily stepped closer to the throbbing pile of flesh.

Pink mist permeated thickly around the strange creature, smelling strongly of the sweet love chemical, Loretta fearlessly breathed in the drugged gas, enjoying the warmth spreading through her adolescent body.

Luna felt something wrapping around their leather clad ankle, the blonde’s pretty face turning downwards to see that it was one of the smaller pink tendrils climbing up her slender leg.

“Aster, you there, I found something interesting!?” The young girl queried excitedly towards one of the nearby probes, as she smiled impishly at the little tentacle and its small bioluminescent tip; a panting breath came from the nearby bot before the preteen’s voice breathedly answered “Ahh, I’m hear… wha-What you find!?”

“oh, is Val with you?” the Blond smirked, asking knowingly; a seconded feeler appeared, creeping around her other legs freckled thigh.

“Ye-YEAH, ahh, she’s finissshhhed worrrking, aah-ah, an dishided toooO vis -oh- it, ooohh!!” Joans’s voice slurred out from the probe, between adorable gasps of pleasure.

More tentacles slithered across the ground towards Lolaretta, who had bent over at their lithe hips a little, as both pink appendages wrapped around her legs, and began rubbing themselves over the little girl’s red panties.

“Well just to let you know, I found a creature that excretes aphrodisiacs, oh, and has tentacles!” Lola’s youthful mouth voiced out alluringly; shadowed eyes half lidded as one warm appendage rubbed itself into the wedged fabric of the child’s covered mound “mmmh, and it’s trying to get into my Panties, ah!”

“Ahh- OH, OH, Let me see!!” the peppy martian’s voice excitedly projected from the drone, which flew down to the little Lona’s waist, to get a better look at the tentacles trying to find a way into the juvenile space explorer’s very tight fitting undies.

“Let me get that out of the way.” The young blond seductively stated, reaching behind herself, hooking a few gloved fingers into their crimson bottoms, and pulling the panties aside, revealing to the pink feelers her puerile pubeless pussy, clear juices leaking out of the tiny young slit.

Lola’s other tiny hand grabbed onto her now bare freckled ass cheek, spreading the bubbly cushion out, bringing her small brown butthole into view, the little girl breathing out “That should do it, have fun.”

As if able to hear the girl’s invitation, one tentacle shot towards their adolescent holes, a high moan escaping from full lips as the slimy slim tendril slid easily in-between the smooth outer labias of the child’s puffy puss, the other pressing experimentally against Luna’s puckering shitter, gaining more juvenile moans of carnal appreciation, which turned into a sharp squeal when the feeler pierced the infantile rosebud.

“Oh, they’re so warm, mmmho!” Moaned the cosmic kid adventurer as the pulsing tentacles penetrated deeper into her hot young holes, the rounded glowing tips of the slender appendages pressing against the tight fleshy walls of their respective prepubescent passages.

“Is that… Safe?” Aster’s throaty voice asked tightly from the drone, the little blond moaning in response as a second tentacle wormed its way into the sopping folds of her callow cunny.

“Mmmmw, Its Fine- hmm -no more dangerous than that tree-hounds back at your colony -ohmf!” Lola explained between sexy breaths, the two pretween puss penetrating tendrils really stretching out the child’s tight hole, while the anal speared appendage made its way further into her guts, as the adolescent scientist explained “mmh- It’s just being curious -Mwaaa- very curios!”

“Besides, I’m pretty sure -ooh!” the little girl paused for a second from explaining their theory, due to two more tentacles widening out her blossoming lower orifices, one in the ass, the other in the child’s dripping cunt; a small bulge appeared on the Luna’s tanned tummy, as they continued theorizing out louad between cute gasps of pleasure “Ahh- pretty sure it’s nooOT -Ooh- Natural, I Think -Gaah- ITs Dyson -Maah- Made!!”

“Really -ahh- how do you figure that!?” Valentine asked with surprise, the martian’s tone of voice also tight, both young girl’s heavy breathing could be heard from the floating probe, which was hovering about a half foot away behind the blond, observing closely as the moaning minor’s nether holes were slowly stirred by the slimy pulsing tendrils.

By now, Loretta’s slender limbs were completely wrapped by many pink tentacles, and before the adolescent space explorer could justify her theory, the thin tendrils twisted themselves into four larger and stronger appendages.

Lifting the moaning prepubescent blond up with a yelp, the mucus slathered tendrils carried Little Luna above its central writhing mass within the hallow stump, the girl stating with a gasp “Gah- Just a hunch!!”

Petite arms and legs spread out wide by the slimy limbs, the probing tentacles redoubled their onslaught, Lora groaning out as several tentacles pumped in an out of her puerile pussy and stretched rosebud.

Purple eyes went wide when the tendril fucked juvenile looked up to see a twisting bundle of four mucky pink feelers rise above her like a snake readying to strike, aiming at Loretta’s open pouty lipped mouth.

“Oh My -MFFF!!” The thick clustacle pounced, shoving its scummy girth into Luna’s young humid gob, and stretching out her plush dick-pillows, as they slowly pushed deeper into the limb bound kid’s adolescent throat.

“You ok Luna!” Aster Joans muttered with concern, her voice extra husky, a wet shlicking sound could be heard coming from the probe, as it continued to watch the little star wanderer’s sopping cunny and tight shitter get slowly plowed by a half a dozen tentacles.

“Gluck!!” Was the only verbal response Lola could give, the tentacles shoving into her tight young throat, though one tiny white gloved hand was free enough from the tendril bound mass to raise an reassuring thumb, the preteen slurred out in response “Oh -aahf- thash gud”

Determinedly, the pink tendrilled mass pushed deeper into the juvenile girl’s callow windpipe, pausing, then pushing again, Lolaretta’s swan like neck bulging with the slimy intruder’s girth, a wet gagging sound came from her tentacle stretched lips with each plunge “Guck…GLUG…Gwack…Galg!!”

Moaning with pleasure, Luna reveled in the sweet pleasure inducing slime filling their hot prepubescent holes and overwhelming her senses.

Black wet streaks ran down the soft freckled cheeks of Lola’s heart shaped face, her large purple eyes welling with tendril choked tears.

Electricity shot through the juvenile space adventure once again, as the small spherical tip of one of the tentacles thrusting gently into her young cunt, began probing against the little girl’s cervix, the bioluminescent ball pressing into the puckering entrance’s tiny hole.

A loud muffled squeal escaped from Luna Lolaretta’s stuffed dick-pillows, the probing tip of the minor molesting appendage popping into the child’s puerile womb with a strong thrust.

Slender arms and legs tried to pull themselves in to Lola’s torso, the girl’s petite spasming frame curling up to the best of its ability, as a powerful orgasm shook the cosmic kid adventurer’s adolescent body; the pink tentacles pulled back on the little lass’s thrashing limbs, fighting against their involuntary struggle.

Climatic juices gushed out from around and between the slimy slit fuckers, still pumping themselves into Luna’s twitching well lubricated holes, the one penetrating her young baby pouch rubbing experimentally against the small organ’s scalding fleshy walls.

Luna’s body suddenly went limp, her gushing gasm ended, young flat chest fluttering, two tiny stiff peaks poking out through the white synthetic fabric of the little girls tight fitting top.

Slowly the bundled tendrils extracted themselves from the listless blonde’s small mouth and butthole, a loud slimy sucking sound echoed through the alien forest as the mucus slather feelers removed themselves from the tight adolescent holes.

With wet plops, the tentacles left young Lolaretta’s oral and anal orifices, her slime filled gob gasping with unobstructed airflow.

Lola’s prepubescent puss was still stuffed with the thick rope of pink tendrils, pushing out her tanned abdomen a little, along with the girl’s small limbs continuing to be bound by the mass of writhing flesh.

“This -ahh- is soo -ahh- Awesome!!” the young space adventurer breathily shouted out with a large slime covered grin “Such -ah- a cool method!!”

Amazingly, even though her adorably cute face had just been fairly fucked, Luna’s braided bun of luxurious blond hair was barely a strand out of place, though the mascara of the girl’s still tearing eyes did profusely stain their soft tanned cheeks.

“Mwaa- what is Luna -huff?” Val muttered, her and Aster’s hot young panting breaths, along with other wetly erotic sounds coming from the drone.

“Ahh- How it attracts -gwaa- an captures, local fauna -ooh!” The little xenobiologist excitedly explained through her own pleasured gasps, limb binding tentacles bending the scientifically distracted girl’s freckled knees up to the sides of their heavily breathing chest.

“Huff- it scatters it’s tendrils -fwaa- throughout the forest -gahhf- and attracts its prey -ahh- with aphrodisiac -haff- where the creature can -gwaah- capture it -gahh- and probe it!”

“Ohh- its kinda hot -mahh- when you start nerding -aah- out” the martian minor breathed out seductively, their heavy-worlder girlfriend panting out questionly “mwaf- Probe -haffa- for what?”

“Hwaf- Well for a place to lay its eggs Obviously…” Luna’s violet eyes went wide once again as a new tentacle rose in front of her from the writhing pink mass below.

Broad in width, large throbbing nubs dotted the thick tendril’s turgid lengthleading up to its top, which tapered in a little, then back out to a bulbous ovoid crown, a small hole opened grossly at the nob’s tip, encircled by a fleshy puckering donut; the swollen end of the appendage faced little Lola, a rope of viscous slime shooting out its winking mouth to splatter along the middle of the juvenile girl’s pliant young body.

Gasping at the sizzling heat of the viscid cord of gunk lying across the length of her petite torso, Lolaretta observed with a nervous smile, as she gazed upon the titanic tentacle “Awhh- It looks -mhaa- thicker than papa’s.”

Slowly, the tentacles filling their young sex and womb pulled themselves out slowly, until only the slimy appendages’ rounded tips remained in Luna’s moist kid cunny, the pink tendrils using them as soft hooks to slowly spread apart the swollen petals within her puffy slit, exposing the young blonde’s hot inner hole.

The many tendrils having brought the cosmic kid scientist’s bent knees up to the sides of their pretty freckled head, and spreading her callow pretween twat, Lolaretta pussy was wide open for maximum penetration.

Taking aim, the tumescent nob of the fat tentacle approached little Lola’s opened sodden slit, the grapefruit sized swollen tip pressing itself against the child’s spread open cunt.

“Wow, Really!?” Val asked with surprise to her friends claim that the aliens breeding tool was indeed larger than the blonde’s father’s.

“OooooH!!” Luna gasped as the large crown of the throbbing pink alien organ stretched open their already widely spread vaginal lips even further, the protracted meaty flesh spewing out another thick boiling glob of turbid pleasure jelly down the thin passage of the bound minor’s muff.

“Gah- Yep, Definitely Thicker Than Papa’s -ahh!!” Muttered the adolescent blond through clenched teeth, in answer to the little martian’s question, Lola’s sopping hot cunny lips dilating tightly over the turgid tentacles swollen ovoid tip.

Bending into a squat sideways S, the enormous pink tendril buckled under the pressure of trying to get its swollen nob end into the little moaning space adventurer’s taut pretween puss, Lolaretta’s damp developing hole nearly crushing the tumescent flesh in her straw thin passage’s vice like grip.

Giving one more mighty push, the entirety of the limber limb’s fat grape-fruit sized tip was shoved into Luna’s tiny adolescent cunt, her tautly tendril stretched pussy lips popping loudly over the rounded flesh, the little golden haired girl gasping as the air was knocked out of her small lungs “Gah-!!”

Lola’s smooth pubic skin bulged out obscenely, taking the shape of the large ovoid tip coring out her callow cunny.

Before the speared space explorer could even properly catch her breath, the penetrating pliant pink pillar of turgid flesh pushed hard again, Luna groaning as the bulge stretched up to her bare freckled tummy.

“eeeEEE!!” Lolaretta squealed loudly as the pussy wrecking tentacle hilted itself in the young blonde’s prepubescent pussy, the puckering hole of its swollen tip slamming against the juvenile’s tiny cervix.

Now that the tendril had bottomed out in the cosmic kid explorer’s clinging pipet, adolescent vaginal muscles stretched to the limit, Lola could feel the swollen nodules along the appendages upper length throbbing against her slick spasming pussy walls, massaging the little girl in the most sensitive spots.

“Very, very, thick -errh!” Muttered the little blond, gasping cutely as the monster tentacle slowly pulled itself back out of Luna’s narrowly strained callow cunny, until only the fat ovoid tip remained, continuing to spew out it’s congealed pleasure slime down the young girl’s love hole.

“Oooh!” Lola yelled as the thick pink appendage slammed back into their stretched sopping slit, the massive mucus spewing tip smashing into the throbbing entrance of her baby-pouch, stretching out the small girl’s belly; slimly the tendril pulled back out again.

“aaAH!!” Aggressively the tentacle shoved itself into Lolaretta’s slime milking kiddy cunt, her puckering cervix clenching as it was punched by the feeler’s tumescent head.

“Gahh!!” Once again, the flexible arm pulled out of the blond minor’s spasming straw thin passage, and then smashed its way down, blasting hot turbid slop onto Lola increasingly sensitive cervical entrance.

“Eurgh!!” the meaty tentacle continued plowing Luna Lolaretta’s clenching cunny, destroying the tiny tube of hot sopping flesh with each minor mashing plunge, and speeding up its cadence each time it hammered into the child’s weakening cervix

Lola mewled like an animal continuously as the beastly appendage ferociously fucked her adolescent prepubescent muff, the little girl’s slender limbs twitching and small tummy bulging out more obscenely with each cunny wrecking shove.

Meanwhile, muffled moaning and wet slopping echoed loudly from the floating probe, sounding as if two juvenile girls were passionately kissing as they furiously finger fucked their sopping young cunts.

“Ooooh, I’m gonna cum again -mmgh- Fuck!!” Luna howled, pretty blond head bending back as she screamed, her petite tendril stuffed body spasming as a powerful orgasm shot through their young form.

Spasming vaginal walls clinched around the swollen womb waming tentacle; as if aware of little Luna’s climax, the massive appendage gave one final stomach stretching shove, pressing its fleshy puckering hole against the young blonds throbbing cervix, the small muscle dilating open in response.

A gross pulse went up the length of the prepubescent penetrating tentacle, Lolaretta bringing their head back up to stare with wide purple eyes, as the obscene throb going through the thick tendril stretched out her callow cuming cunny even further.

“Oooooooo- fuuuaaaa!!!” Lola mewled loudly, feeling a massive load of hot slime spewing into their little womb, along with something hard, rounded, and large, penetrating her adolescent uteral hole, stretching wide the small puckering orifice.

Throbbing, the tentacle monster’s, giant slime covered feeler ejaculated out a golf-ball sized egg directly into the cosmic kid adventurer’s miniscule womb, overfilling her thimble sized organ.

“SHhhhiiiiiiiTTTTTT!!!” A third orgasm ripped through Luna’s small juvenile body, at having her tiny baby-pouch stuffed with the large object, the child breathing in quick gasps as she felt another pulse go through the breeding alien organ.

“! eh-ho, eh-ho, eh-ho -ghaaaEEEE!!” more lubricating sludge shot into the overstimulated little girl’s muffin-oven, along with a second egg being popped into her already overfilled pretween breeding-box.

Orgasmic screams nearly blew out the probe’s speakers, the two adolescent girls in the orbiting starship above having obviously reached their own carnal gasms, at seeing their best friend being impregnated by the strange alien’s brood.

Lolaretta’s small tummy swelled up as the large throbbing tentacle continued to pump egg after slime covered egg, into her little infantile kid-maker, the taut freckled skin uneven with bumps.

After a minute of filling the now limp space explorer’s adolescent womb with future tentacle monsters, it slowly extracted its turgid limb from Lola’s obliterated puerile pussy, still sopping petals dragging slimily across the tendril’s length.

With a loud wet pop, the flexible appendage’s tumescent tip exited the little blonde’s cunny, a gushing rivulet of turbid xeno slop following after it, out of Luna’s thoroughly plowed hole, the hot young slit snapping back into its original narrow size, now that it no longer had the monstrous feeler spearing it.

Carefully, the many smaller pink tentacles holding the orgasm pooped kid’s slender arms and legs gently set them down onto the moss-covered ground, resting the girl’s svelte back against the coral like stump; the tendril’s job done, they slowly pulled themselves back into the writhing mass.

“mmm- that was fun.” Luna muttered with pleasured satisfaction, large eyes half lidded, her tanned belly now swollen with the alien’s brood; the juvenile blond groggily ran a small hand over the pregnant looking flesh, flat chest rising with heavy breaths, a trickle of viscous liquid still leaking out from between their haphazardly splayed legs.

“h-hey Luna?” Aster’s throaty voice asked sleepily through the floating robot, the egg stuffed blond drowsily gazed at the drone’s dark glassy eye as she responded “yeah.”

“I think me, and Val would like to come down there after all.” The tween explained drowsily, clarifying aft a drawn-out pause “To help with your field research.”

“Yeah” Luna Lolaretta accepted her friends offer of “Assistance”, the little girls full pink lips curving up into a lazy smile “Sounds like fun.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aster Joans and Deja Valentine quickly got acquainted with the tendrilled specimen, which they along with Lola had given the unofficial name Moon Groper, and soon all three adolescent girls had a clutch of slime covered eggs stuffing their young wombs.

Over a month of doing environmental and habitat research of the planet, the trio of cosmic kid explorers also learned the Groper’s brood possessed a quick gestation period, the girls having just as much fun laying the eggs as they did being impregnated with them.

So, when Luna and company returned to the moon after a thorough survey and collecting many specimens humanly stored in the starships holds, they were able to happily present to the precocious blonde’s father dozens of quickly growing pink tentacled aliens.

He was of course delighted with his daughter’s discovery, and along with the rest of the society quickly help the girls analyze the data retrieved from the expedition, as well as plan for future ones.

The Moon Groper itself became quit a popular subject among S.X.H.E.R. members, Lola’s father himself excitedly discovering that when the tendrilled xeno probed prey for a suitable place to lay its eggs, that the alien would use even suboptimal orifices for the purpose of procreation.

With Luna’s first expedition being deemed a complete success, the society gave the little blond, along with her crew, full membership, the three girls spending a whole week celebrating the achievement before setting off for their next adventure!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all the people who participated in voting, the results for the order in which the princess's will get John's fat dick are!
> 
> First Place: Belladonna Blueberry : bunch of degenerates ;)
> 
> Second Place: Penelope Pumpkin and Melissa Watermelon :
> 
> Third place: Cinderella Cherry :
> 
> Fourth Place: Alyssa Apple :


End file.
